Un parapluie pour deux
by T.Tramontane
Summary: Un voleur et un "gendarme" dans des rôles inattendus. L'histoire la plus courte que j'ai jamais écrite. Petite histoire que j'avais autrefois incluse dans une autre mais cette fois-ci reprise et légèrement étoffée.
1. Rencontre inattendue

**Disclaimers **

Les personnages de Gundam Wing AC ne m'appartiennent pas - malheureusement - mais la joyeuse tripotée de satellites qui gravitent autour et que je créé sont à moi ! ^_^

**Un parapluie pour deux.**

**Chap 1**

**Rencontre inattendue.**

Pas un son ne s'entend dans les couloirs du musée silencieux.

Une silhouette tout de sombre vêtue se glisse d'une salle à l'autre avant d'arriver devant l'une d'elles, la plus importante.

L'homme en noir, car c'est un homme, s'arrête à ras de l'entrée et chausse des lunettes tout aussi noires que sa tenue en élasthanne.

Il voit aussitôt les nombreux traits rouges de dizaines de lasers zébrer l'espace devant lui. Un lent sourire de prédateur étire ses lèvres minces.

Il aime les défis et celui-ci en est un. Celui qui a conçu ce système de sécurité n'est pas un novice.

Il s'accroupit, enlève son petit sac à dos, noir également, puis l'envoie vers le centre de la salle en le faisant glisser vers le sol sous les rayons.

Il va devoir traverser tout le dispositif sans jamais toucher un seul d'entre eux. Il sort une cagoule noire de sa poche et l'enfile par dessus sa chevelure brune indisciplinée avant de remettre les lunettes qu'il avait auparavant pris le soin de retirer.

Il repousse ses omoplates un court instant vers l'arrière, donne une poussée de ses mains sur le sol pour se décontracter. Un léger craquement de ses articulations se fit entendre et il roula un peu des épaules. Il se baissa un peu plus et aborda le premier rayon. Il se déplaça, aussi souple qu'un félin, tantôt soulevant une jambe, tantôt un bras, progressa avec lenteur et précautions et avança ainsi jusqu'au centre.

Il ne transpira pas une seconde, son souffle ne changea jamais de rythme pas plus que les battements de son cœur.

- Ah ! Murmura-t-il une fois parvenu à son but.

Il se trouvait devant la pièce maîtresse de l'exposition qui se trouvait dans cette salle. Le Cœur Ecarlate, un rubis taillé énorme de toute beauté en forme de cœur. La pierre était sur posée sur un socle, dans une châsse de verre.

Un pavé digital se trouvait à la base du socle.

- Digicode, donne moi mon code digicode.* Chantonna-t-il, tandis qu'il pianotait le code à toute vitesse sur le pavé.

L'un des panneaux de la châsse se souleva et il tendit la main vers ce qu'il était venu chercher, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la lumière inonda la salle et qu'une voix autoritaire se fit entendre.

- Freeze ! **

Le voleur se retourna pour voir, à seulement quelques pas, un grand énergumène qui portait l'uniforme des membres de la sécurité du musée. Il avait son arme à la main et le fixait, visage fermé.

- Eh merde... Grommela le voleur, avec un soupir résigné.

Puis il prêta un peu plus attention à celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. L'agent de la sécurité ne portait pas de casquette.

Et il était beau garçon.

Il avait un regard à tomber.

Violet.

Le voleur grimaça. C'était toujours ainsi. S'il avait de la chance au jeu, enfin, façon de parler, il n'en avait aucune en amour. Le type était littéralement canon mais pas exactement du bon côté de la loi, pour lui, au moment où il le fallait.

De son côté, le bel agent de la sécurité avait désactivé le système et s'était approché. Il gardait son désormais prisonnier parfaitement en respect donc il estimait qu'il ne craignait rien et de toutes façons, il savait qu'il pourrait rapidement le maîtriser, étant donné sa petite taille.

Il tendit la main et il retira sa cagoule d'un coup sec. La première chose qu'il vit fut des cheveux en pétard.

- Nom d'un chien ... Bredouilla-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Son prisonnier était asiatique. Ceci expliquait cela. Sa taille. Le type faisait pratiquement une demi tête de moins que lui. dD'un autre côté il était assez grand.

Mais comment un type d'ascendance asiatique pouvait-il avoir les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il lui ait été donné de voir ?

Le regard bleu en question était en train de le dévisager avec un calme impressionnant.

Non, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver dans cet homme son fantasme.

* Digicode : petit clin d'œil à un vieux sketch de Marc Jolivet – si vous ne l'avez encore jamais vu, faites le. On passe un excellent moment à le regarder :)

**** Ne bouge pas !**


	2. Un café, une conversation et plus

**Chap 2.**

**Une conversation, un café et plus encore.**

Violent coup de foudre au musée, en pleine nuit, à quatre heure du matin. Orage de foudre, éclairs, tonnerre silencieux, bouleversement des cœurs, émotions violentes, renversement des âmes. Enfin tout le tralala.

Les deux hommes ne cessaient de s'observer.

Plutôt de se dévorer du regard.

- Si je laisse tomber l'idée de piquer quoi que ce soit et que je m'en aille, tu me laisses partir ? Tenta le voleur à tout hasard.

- Rêve. Répondit son vis à vis, avant de lui adresser un sourire. Allez, ramasse ton sac et suis moi.

- J'aurais essayé. Soupira le voleur.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de garde et l'agent de sécurité fit installer le voleur sur une chaise avant de le menotter et d'attacher la menotte à son siège. Le voleur fit la grimace.

- Te plaisent pas mes bracelets ? Les bijoux c'est pourtant ce que tu as l'air d'aimer. Ironisa l'agent et il se retourna pour aller se servir un café.

Il faisait référence au rubis en forme de cœur que le voleur voulait s'approprier.

Celui-ci aurait pu trouver quelque chose à rétorquer s'il n'avait été fasciné par ce qu'il était en train de fixer du regard. Le vigile avait une tresse d'une longueur interminable qui venait mourir sur le haut d'un arrière train ma foi particulièrement rebondi et attirant.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, ça doit te coûter bon bon en shampoing tout ça. Marmonna-t-il tout à coup.

- Hein ? Répondit fort intelligemment le vigile, qui se retourna d'un coup.

Il se renversa du café sur sa chemise.

- Eh merde ! Jura-t-il.

Le voleur éclata de rire avant de recevoir un torchon en pleine figure.

- Ecrase ! Lui dit le vigile, l'œil noir. On ne se fout pas de la gueule de celui qui vous fournit de quoi vous asseoir et on critique pas mes cheveux. J'ai rien dit en ce qui concerne les tiens.

- Quoi les miens ? Fit le voleur, le regard étréci. Ils sont courts et au moins je n'utilise pas une fortune pour les entretenir ce qui doit être ton cas. Ils sont beaux tes cheveux. Pour obtenir un résultat pareil tu dois y passer du temps.

Le vigile haussa les sourcils, eut un demi sourire et posa sa tasse avant de s'approcher et de poser ses deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Il se pencha.

- Tu as remarqué ça toi ? Murmura-t-il, l'œil intéressé.

Le voleur se dit que c'était le moment où jamais. Il avait appâté le poisson, il fallait le ferrer.

- Mmhmm. Fit-il, tandis qu'il se relevait pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur la chaise.

Il plaça ses mains entre celles du vigile et se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je m'appelle Heero et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur.

Le vigile eut une hésitation pendant une fraction de seconde puis se décida.

- Duo. Répondit-il avant de se pencher.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Le regard bleu l'attirait comme un aimant et le rendait … gaga. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi idiot de sa vie.

Ils restèrent un très court moment le visage à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre avant que le voleur ne se décide le premier et ne vienne poser sa bouche sur celle du vigile. Ils échangèrent un baiser tout d'abord timide avant que les choses ne deviennent plus audacieuses.

Le vigile ne sentit même pas la main du voleur se faufiler dans la poche dans laquelle il avait mis les clefs des menottes.

- Quel dommage que l'on ne se soit pas rencontrés dans des circonstances autres. Murmura le voleur, avant de soupirer. J'aurais bien bavardé ailleurs qu'ici. Autour d'un café par exemple.

Duo se redressa, un peu rouge, avec un sourire désarmant et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Dommage oui. Dit-il, avant de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté. La causette autour du café aurait été pas mal. En d'autres circonstances. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et tu vas finir à l'ombre.

Heero posa un coude sur le dossier de la chaise et prit un air rêveur. Décidément, ce surveillant de musée était incorruptible. Il voulait éviter de filer à l'anglaise, avait envie de le séduire et comptait sortir par la grande porte avec lui.

Il allait devoir procéder autrement. Tant pis. Pas de joli surveillant sur canapé avec café en prime.

- Je vais aller nettoyer ça. Dit le vigile qui désigna la tache de café sur sa chemise. Je reviens.

Le voleur hocha simplement la tête. Il sortit donc de la pièce quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, la chaise était vide. Il jura. Ses clefs étaient sur le bureau avec un petit mot : merci de ton hospitalité.

Il acheva sa nuit, le moral à zéro avec dans le cœur l'envie tout plaquer. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller retrouver son bel asiatique aux yeux bleus. Une rencontre faite au hasard dans un musée vide et voilà qu'il était complètement retourné. Amoureux comme une midinette.

Il ne le retrouverait jamais. Chercher ce type revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine ce n'était pas d'avoir perdu sa prise, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu vol. Il avait replacé l'objet, remis l'alarme, remis les vidéos à zéro, procédure habituelle en fin de nuit, ce qui avait tout effacé. Donc, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il avait le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu celui pour qui il était tombé amoureux en quelques heures.

Le vigile de jour vint prendre la relève au petit matin et ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

Et pour cause.

Il pleuvait à verse lorsqu'il mit le nez dehors.

- Putain, fais chier ! Jura Duo.

Il laissa ses épaules tomber, l'air sombre et totalement découragé.

- Tu sors bien tard. Ils vous font faire des horaires de dingue dans ce musée. Tu devrais demander une augmentation. Fit une voix familière, sur un ton tranquille.

Duo se tourna, surpris, pour voir émerger de sous le porche, à sa gauche, son voleur. Il ne portait plus sa tenue en élasthanne noire mais un jean et un T-shirt vert bouteille manches longues sous un blouson en daim.

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Une fois de plus, le regard bleu le rendit complètement idiot. S'il n'y avait que cela. Son voleur ne savait visiblement qu'il existait une invention extrêmement pratique qui se nommait le parapluie et il était trempé. Sa chevelure brune était plaquée sur son front et l'eau ruisselait sur ses lèvres.

Il était beau.

- M'offrirais le café et cette conversation si je te le demandais, Duo ? Demanda doucement le jeune asiatique avec un sourire timide.

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui rendit son sourire, tendit son bras sur le côté et ouvrit son parapluie automatique noir qu'il tenait à la main. Puis il offrit son autre bras à Heero sans un mot. Celui-ci s'y accrocha, Duo remonta le parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes.

Je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté. Dit Duo après s'être éclairci la gorge, sans le regarder, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement. Je suis Duo Maxwell, le conservateur du musée et celui qui a conçu le système de sécurité.

- Heero lui adressa un regard légèrement surpris.

- Extraordinaire. Murmura-t-il. Le conservateur. Je t'ai vraiment pris pour un vigile.

Le vigile de cette nuit était malade et j'avais des tombereaux de travail en retard. Avoua Duo avec un petit rire. Je l'ai donc remplacé. Petit musée, petit budget.

Heero sourit.

- Je ne suis pas un voleur. Admit-il enfin. Je suis l'un des employés de la compagnie d'assurance qui couvre le Cœur Ecarlate. Monsieur Winner m'avait demandé de vérifier la solidité du système d'alarme.

Duo s'arrêta sur place et éclata de rire.

- Non ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Si. Répondit Heero avec un sourire.

Le jeune conservateur se mit de nouveau à rire puis se remit à marcher en secouant la tête. Arrivé près de son véhicule, il ouvrit la portière côté passager et tint la porte avec courtoisie pour Heero qui le remercia. Puis il alla s'installer au volant.

C'est en silence qu'ils firent le trajet jusque chez Duo et toujours en silence qu'ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre jusque devant chez lui.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils avaient simplement besoin d'être ensembles. Ils marchaient la main dans la main avec cette certitude étrange qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais être séparés.

Une fois devant chez lui, Duo mit la clé la serrure, ouvrit la porte puis tourna la poignée avant d'en pousser le battant. Il s'écarta, secoua un peu son parapluie avant de le poser près du chambranle.

Il désigna ensuite l'entrée de son appartement de la main à Heero avec un sourire.

- Je t'offrirais le café, cette conversation et plus encore, si tu m'y autorises, pour la vie. Lui dit-il avec douceur.

Le regard bleu étincela.

Ils entrèrent puis la porte se referma derrière eux.

Le parapluie resta seul sur le palier à sécher en attendant que ses propriétaires l'utilisent de nouveau.


End file.
